


Sense

by ellie3370



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, right after 4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie3370/pseuds/ellie3370
Summary: Nicoles thoughts and feelings after 4x06
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Sense

The homestead was quiet, which was a rare occasion and for the first time since she watched her best friend leap into the garden, things felt okay. Well, she did just die and try to be put in a frog and was almost gone for good. However she wasn't hiding the choices she made during those eighteen months from waverly. Now she made a choice with waverly and it was the best decision she ever made in her entire life, to finally marry the love of her life; the person who makes even her darkest days bright. A literal angel, Waverly always corrects her and says half angel but Nicole knows that no matter what part literal angel she is to her. she's pure light, a brightness she has never seen in any other being before. Waverly, who is currently asleep on her chest after some celebratory sex. Waverly wanted to see if engaged sex was better than just dating sex. While they were not able to come up with a conclusive answer they definitely tested her theory. 

“How did I survive without her for so long” Nicole whispered.

When Nicole asked the clantons for help she was desperate at her lowest point she even let herself the dreaded thought of what would happen if they never came back; that night she cried herself to sleep. Part of her is still waiting for her to wake up and for all of this to be a dream or a nightmare. Nicole's grip on waverly tightens “focus on this nicole” she whispers to herself  
If Nicole was being honest with herself she barely survived the last 18 months of the sheer loneliness she felt. Sure she had Rachel but Nicole needed to be strong for her. She was just a kid and she didn't want to burden her. They did have moments of some relief but still nicole had been overwhelmed countless times by feelings of failure and frustration followed by anger and sadness. Despite her best efforts rachel noticed when she was in a bad spiral. It was after one of thoses spirals that Rachel taught her the five senses technique. It was something Rachel's mom taught her as a young girl Rachel being prone to anxious thoughts patterns as well.

As Nicole was thinking about all of the horrid thoughts of what could have been she starters to feel her heart rate rise. Her breathing uneasy her whole body feel cold but she can feel the beard of sweat running down her head .So as thoughts of what could have happened to waverly, wynonna and doc she starts to try to ground herself going through her five senses

“Five things I can see. 

I can see the freckle on waverlys lower back that I love.  
I can see her t-shirt on the floor. I can see waverlys jacket on the chair in the corner  
I can see I can see smile lines next to waverlys eye she hates them but i love them,  
I can see waves bonus blanket slipping off the bed.

Four things I can touch.  
I can touch the smooth delicate skin on waverlys forehead;  
I can touch the sheets underneath us, they’re cool from our damp bodies and fan above us.  
I can touch the comforter that's encompassing us; it's soft and warm.  
I cant touch the ring on my finger.

Three things i can hear.  
I can hear her breathing. It's even, in and out, in and out.  
I can hear the tv probably Rachel and wynonna,   
I can hear the fan above us. 

Two things I can smell.  
I smell her coconut shampoo.  
I smell the innate smell of sex in the air.

One thing I can taste.  
I taste my Waverley”

It's in this moment that at some point during her grounding Waverly woke up and she looked into the eyes of her now fiancé.

“I love you Nicole haught”.

“I love you Waverly Earp".

“What are you thinking?” Waverly said in a gentle tone, tucking some of Nicole's red hair behind her ear.

“I was thinking about the day I asked for help from the Clantons I was flooded with thought of the worst things I thought would, I would never see you again” tears begging to well up in Nicole's eyes .

“ Hey hey i'm here, we are here, were engaged and whatever happens next we will face together okay"

“ okay” 

“ I can't fathom what you went through being here alone dealing with losing everyone but I promise you Nicole Haught; you will never go through life alone again. Do you hear me?”

“Yeah I hear you” Nicole says, taking deep breaths.

“Good” Waverly says in her adorable attempt at a serious tone 

“so ... can you tell me the story about your first attempt at milking a squirrel” Waverly says through a smile 

“ God dammit Rachel” Nicole exclaims

Waverly giggles “please” 

Nicole sighs dramatically I suppose. Well first I had to buy all of the tomato juice I could find”.  
They spend the next few hours laughing at Nicole and Rachels skunk tactics and eventually drift back to sleep know that whatever happens next they will always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this let me know on tumblr @ellie3370 :)


End file.
